


It's Nice To Be Alive

by susiephalange



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearing after the last, the Gladers are graced with another girl - who Minho is taken by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dropped Down From Some Other Dimension

_She's the last one. Ever._

That piece of paper that Therese brought up in The Box with her didn't make sense at all to any of the gladers.

But what was stranger to them all was when after the dark haired girl who had cried _Thomas!_ and promptly fell comatose had followed with another siren, and The Box had risen with empty supply boxes and a passed out girl with (h/c) hair fanned out like a flags only a day after.

"It's... _another_ girl," Newt had frowned. "But I thought -,"

"Whatever the reason, we seem to have another girl," Alby spoke up.

"Uh, Alby?" Little Chuck cleared his voice, "Is - is she dead though? Don't you...aren'tcha supposed to you know... _breathe_ when you're asleep?"

Minho didn't know what led him to be standing by The Box that day. He had a maze to run, to map. But anyways, with Thomas doing the rounds well enough by himself, it should be good enough. He still hadn't told the gladers of the never ending repeat of the pattern. He couldn't bring himself to even tell Alby and Newt.

"Why would they send up a dead girl?" Thomas blurted out.

He watched as a pair of medjacks go down to The Box, and give a shout. "She's not - she's alive!"

At once she was brought up, and Alby had instructed him to help take her to the medjack's hut - " _if you're not in the maze today, make yourself useful Minho_ " - and for once, Minho's usual playful humour had seemingly disappeared. Once the medjacks had laid the girl down in one of the cribs and assessed the health of her - " _she's fine, just in a coma_ _like_ _Therese was_ " - Minho found himself sitting by the side of the bed, regarding the new girl.

What was stranger to Minho though, was the blue biro scrawled on her wrist, the words ________. _______? What kind of word was _______, Minho thought. Was it a name of someone, or a place? A drink?

The day seemed to go on without much change from the girl - Minho called her _______ in his head to make it easier; the term 'Greenbean' almost didn't suit her - and when Clint and Jeff came back to assess her at midday and later that evening, they were surprised to see him still there.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Clint shared his thoughts as he checked ______'s vitals. "You know, as Keeper of the Runners and all."

Minho shrugged. "I don't know, it's strange. I - I think I know her or something," he confessed.

Jeff, who overheard it, added, "Yeah, shucking strange that is." The medjack frowned, and pointed to the pen on her arm, "What's _______ mean? Has that been on her all this time?"

Minho nodded. "I think it's her name or something. Wonder if she wrote it down to remember it or something...I don't know....do you think she'll wake up soon?"

Clint nodded, standings back to see ______ in the bed, still and silent. "Soon," he agreed. "She's slightly better than she was this morning. Do you think you could tell Alby that when it's dinner? He asked for an update."

Minho sighed. "Dinner? What makes you think I'm going to dinner?"

Jeff snorted. "You've missed every other meal, Minho; you've got to eat."

Stiffly, Minho rose from the chair. "Fine, I'll eat, but if I'm not here - and something happens -,"

Clint rolled his eyes. "What, she now your girlfriend or something?"

He didn't know how to answer that, so Minho just shrugged. "You guys coming for dinner too or -,"

"Just go!" The medjacks shouted in unison, laughing.

 

 

 

Dinner was only another meal for the Gladers; since _______ was comatose, there was no bonfire, which brought a sense of unrest to the boys and Therese. Though Chuck kept the mood light with his cutesy jokes, Minho didn't know what to do except laugh half-heartedly along with everyone else.

The night was going splendidly, until he heard a shout from outside, and turned to see the medjacks Clint and Jeff with a wild look in their eyes.

"Minho," Jeff managed to speak.

He rose from his seat.

"It's _______," Clint added, "She's awake. And she said -,"

"She said your name, Minho."


	2. Just To Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes, and there's a lot in store for her and Minho to come!

You sat up so fast, not only are you dizzy, but you had whacked your forehead against a boy who had been bent over you. He was bent over in pain with his mouth, where you sat in the bed, knees drawn to your chest in fear.

"Jeff! What happened?" Another boy rushed into the room. "Oh! You're awake!" He noticed.

You swallowed. "Where's - I need Minho, where's Minho?" You whisper, a tear rolling down your cheek. It's dark out, and with this boy's kerfuffle over the boy Jeff's jaw which you whacked pretty well, there's every reason in the world you're afraid. "Please, if you could tell me where Minho is, and I'll find him."

"No, no, you're not well enough," Jeff states, rubbing his lower jaw. "I promise you if you stay here, Clint and I will go get him. Will you stay here?"

A sob escapes you. "I'm - I'm so sorry for hurting you, I didn't meant to-" you tremble.

Clint hands you a paper bag. "Breathe into this, there," he guides the bag over your mouth and when you're breathing steady again, he smiles. "That's better, isn't it? It isn't your fault you hurt Jeff, he's a slinthead like that. But if you stay here I promise we'll get Minho for you."

You nod, and mumble through the bag, "Okay."

Minutes pass, and just as your eyes have started to drop, there's a thunder of footsteps coming toward where you are.

You hear more boy's voices - "I need to have her inducted correctly into Glade later", spoken by an authoritative voice, a childlike voice saying, "Is she pretty like Theresa or is she like," there was a sound effect that sounded like a gasp.

And as you opened your eyes - who blames you for trying to take a nap - in comes another boy. His eyes are a dark green, nearly brown, with hair shaped perfectly, even if he does appear to be slightly sleep deprived. Upon seeing you upright, his jaw falls.

"She is pretty!" A little boy with wild curls gasps.

"________?" Minho whisperers.

You frown, confused. "________? Is that my name? Are - are you Minho?"

His face falls slightly. "Yeah. I'm Minho. Your arm has _______ written into it, and that's what we've been calling you since you came here."

You don't say anything, but nod. Your wide (e/c) eyes take in the room once more, seeing the tall, powerfully built leader, the small boy, Minho and the two boys who had brought Minho to you, Clint and Jeff.

"I," your voice trembles. "I don't remember anything," you whisper.

Minho comes to sit beside you in the chair by the bed, his eyes full of a mixture of worry and compassion. "Everyone who comes here doesn't remember much, sometimes all they have is a name, a face, a word -," you reach out, and take his empty hand in yours. "You and I, we're in a place Alby here runs called the Glade." The tall boy gives a wave, and excuses himself from the room, taking the small boy and the medical attendants with him, "Us Gladers have lived here for three years, tending the land, doing our part."

You're nodding along. "Yes, I, I -" you frown, confused. "I think I already know that, but I don't know how." You shiver, but there's no breeze.

"Is that all you can remember?" Minho asks you, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.

You shake your head. "Well. I remember seeing your face. But you were wearing different clothes and you smiled more - a lot," Minho grins. "Like that. I don't know, but I think I knew you before coming here." You lower your voice, "Is that crazy?" You whisper.

He shakes his head. "There's only one type of crazy here, ______, and it isn't you."

You crack a smile.

 

 

 

**Four months later**

Life in the Glade continued as it always had. Gally still protected his domain fiercer than his eyebrows. Chuck cracked more jokes and made more days than ever. Alby and Newt ran the Glade in harmony, never letting the trackhoes vines and plants become less important than leadership. Frypan continued to make the best food in the Glade (even if that title was given to him because he was the only person who cooked in the Glade). And Minho - he still ran.

And you, you waited.

After your shock entrance to the Glade, you thought it would be better if you could repay them by giving back. Thus, when you etched your name into the wall, the word _medjack_ echoed in your mind.

You got out splinters. Treated bites and open wounds. Even had a broken arm come through - someone should have told Zart that the Watch Tower has been a construction zone to avoid the tools falling onto his arm - but with Clint and Jeff, you could handle anything.

"Waiting for Mi-Mi, there, ________?" Clint clucked, coming to stand with you to watch Minho run out of the maze.

"No, no, Clint!" Jeff cried, standing between the two of you, "you're pronouncing it wrong. I believe ______'s pet name for Minho is 'mean-ho'." He frowned. "Or is it just 'ho'?"

You laugh. "Pet name? That'd mean we're together or something."

Clint frowned. "You're not together?"

"No," you confirmed.

Jeff tutted. "I'd have thought otherwise when you know about the way you look at him,"

"And he looks at you,"

"And how whenever anyone and everyone mentions either of your names, you're so attentive compared to the last Gathering we had and you fell asleep on Minho's shoulder."

Clint looked at his nails, picking at them idly, "If you ask me, you and Minho are practically married without having ever become an item. Don't you think Jeff?" He asks.

"Guys, guys, please." You laugh. "I'm sure he doesn't like me that much. I'm just regular ol' me."

"I like Regular Ol' ________," a voice said behind you.

You turn, and see Minho, face a little dirty, elbows a bit scratched up, but still the smiling boy you fell for faster than you realised you'd fallen for him.

"Minho!" You cry, leaping to hug him.

"__________, I couldn't help but overhear, but I want to tell you something. I've known you for nearly four months. You scared the klunk out of me at first, and whenever I think of you alone in a room with two other shuck-heads like these ones," he gestures to Clint and Jeff, "I still get the klunk scared out of me." 

"Minho," you whisper.

"___________. It's an answer I'm sure either I'll like or not like and have to accept from you, but please. _________? Would you be my girlfriend?"

It seemed the whole glade was silent when you replied, "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and chapter titles are taken from my favourite song at the moment, 'It's Nice To Be Alive' by Ball Park Music.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
